Left at the Altar
by uglylilduckie202
Summary: AU: Stargazer in a Puddle. Bones and Booth were left standing at the alter. What did they do?
1. Your Eyes Say it All

**I just watched_ Stargazer in a Puddle _last night I think it was.**

**&&**

**I just love how it ended with Booth and Brennan glancing at the minister.**

**anywho I don't own bones. **

**&&**

**this is my first bones fanfic. at the moment its a one shot. if I get decent feedback it may be more.  
**

* * *

Angela and Jack just left. They ran out on their own wedding leaving Booth and I here in front of the minister. I'll never admit it, but as a child I once dreamed of a husband and a big, white, church wedding. Standing here I can't help but to long for my once forgotten dream- a dream I have now replaced my previously faceless groom with Booth.

Booth and I just glance at one another, both of us knowing what the other secretly wants.

"Bones…" Booth whispers.

"I want to," I confidently state.

Booth grabs my small hands in his large, calloused ones and turns to the minister. Within moments he requests that the minister marries us, and a few minuets later, after all the guests left, we were married.

My mind for once was not rationally or scientifically over thinking things, it was calm and blissful; I felt normal. We left in a hurry, eager to get to my place and consummate our union.

Clothes started to shed as soon as the door was closed. His kisses- so tender, his touch- so gentle; sex has never felt this way before. We made love all night, tenderly moaning one another's first names. Booth was no longer Booth, he was my husband, he was Seeley. I am still Bones, but for this moment I'm Temperance.

I lie awake at 3 am contemplating the recent changes. I have always been socially inept, only mildly, maybe now I should stop purposely acting like I don't understand people. I just went against everything that Dr. Brennan despised and scoffed at. But I'm not just Dr. Brennan; I'm Temperance. I am an emotionally wounded woman, a woman who hid behind her science and anthropology to protect herself; I denied my own beliefs and hopes.

Within time I'll let everyone know about who I really am. But right now I need to focus on my new husband and letting him know who I am, and hiding my marriage from my friends and the FBI.

* * *

**Short I know.**

**If you want more review.  
**


	2. Two Days and we Still Can't Decide

**So I got reviews. And all of you wanted more so here it is :]]]**

**Now I am a full time college student and I work as a manager at a fast food restaurant full time**

**so my updates wont be really fast, sorry.**

**And I dont really need reviews to keep going. Just favorite it, thats enough for me.**

**I dont own bones. But I would like to own Booth.**

**enjoy :]]]**

**

* * *

**"Booth you know that we can't tell anyone about our marriage," I argued for the fifth time in the last two hours.

"Come on Bones," whined Booth, "I love you, you love me. Let's tell the squints at least."

"What if the bureau finds out? They'll separate us and I refuse to deal with another agent."

"We can't hide this forever Temperance," Booth softly spoke. "Your dad, your brother, pops, and Jared all should know. I understand that you feel that you've betrayed your beliefs by marrying me, but you're my wife I want to let everyone know that your mine."

"I am not property Booth."

"You are completely missing my point," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I just sat on my couch lost in thought, carefully thinking how to reply to his statement. It's been two wonderful days since we married. We agreed Parker had a right to know about our situation and we are going to tell him this weekend when Booth has him. I have yet to let Booth in on my secret, let him know that I am not as inept and clueless as he thinks.

"Seeley," I softly stated. "I know what you meant, but I will not tolerate your alpha male tendencies. You know I'm not as clueless as you believe. Seeley, listen, please. I know they have a right to know but all of this happened suddenly, hell we haven't even had a chance to adjust."

"What are they going to say when they find out that we have been keeping this Tempe?" He rhetorically questioned.

"Rhetorical questions aren't going to make me change my mind."

"Wait, you got that?" he asked now confused.

"I did say I'm not as clueless as you think. I'll let you in on my secret soon, just not yet. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Secret?"

"Yes. Now Seeley look, give it a few weeks. First let's tell Parker, and then we break it to our respective families. Once we do that I think we need to break it to your bosses and mine. Once all that is done we can tell everyone. We don't even have rings yet, we haven't decided on the housing situation. We jumped into this without preparation and I know Angela is going to kill me for not having a wedding."

"Fine, we can wait."

"Thank you. We have so much we need to learn about each other before we bring everyone else into this. I still have to tell my publisher, my lawyers, I need to make you and Parker my beneficiaries…" I trailed off still silently rambling in my head.

"Temperance, relax can ya."

"I am relaxed. There's just so much to do."

"Yeah there is. We are buying you a t.v."

"We don't need one. Not here at least."

"Why not here?"

"I'm thinking that once we tell everyone, we can buy a home. You know with a backyard for Parker, one that's ours," I said shyly.

"I never pictured you as a white picket fence type of woman. But I like that idea."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I'm getting that. But come on its getting late and I would like to show you just how much I love you before I fall asleep."

With that I was picked up bridal style and carried into my room. That night the only sound you could hear were the soft, passionate moans of a couple learning how to completely love one another. As he collapsed on top of me he whispered how much he loved me and we fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

**I said this was AU so Bones brother is not in hiding... not in my story.**


	3. You'll Still Love Me, Right?

**I am trying to make my chapters longer.**

**Brennan now goes wayyyy out of character **

**mostly because I cant and wont even bother to attempt to write her clueless.**

**Id butcher her character if i did that.**

**enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey Dr. Bones," the curly haired little boy said as he walked into the diner with his dad. Both Booth boys having their signature crooked smiles on their faces.

"Hello Parker, Booth," I replied.

"Ok bub, why don't we sit down and get us some food, then I need to talk to you about something," Booth stated as him and Parker took their spots.

"Is it bad dad?"

"No, its not bad at all."

"Ok," Parker carelessly replied.

Mindless chit-chat fell upon the table after the waitress took our orders. Both Booth and I did not want to be disturbed when we told Parker about our Marriage, so we waited until we received our meals.

"So bub," Booth slowly said. "How would you feel if me and Bones moved in together?"

"That'd be so cool!" The little boy exclaimed. "She can teach me all that cool science stuff."

"That's good Parker. Bones and I got something to tell you," he paused to glance at the little boys face. "Parker Bones and I got married. She's your new step mom."

Parkers face fell. He looked almost scared about the situation. Normally I wouldn't act worried or even notice, but this was different. I'm trying to stop hiding behind my logic and be who I really am; and Parker, he's now my step son. I grabbed Booths hand under the table. He gave mine a small squeeze.

"Does that mean I'm gonna get a new brother and sister and gonna be loved less?"

"No sweetie," I cooed. "We are not having a baby anytime soon. And why would we love you less? If anything you gained more love. You now have cousins, an aunt and uncle, and Mr. Max is now you grandpa."

"Really!"

"Yes Parker. Now your dad and I need you to keep this a secret for right now, is that ok?"

"Why?"

"Well bub, you see, Bones and I can get in big trouble at work with our bosses when if they know," Booth told him.

"Oh," Parker said as he ate his last french fry.

"Well Parker why don't we head home," Booth said as he put a few dollars on the table.

"Where's home?"

"We are heading to our place bub. In a few months after everyone knows about us we are going to buy a house, with a backyard and a pool."

"Cool!"

That night we stayed at Booths place, Parker didn't ask too many questions after we left the diner. It was just a peaceful night with Parker explaining his week at school. Around 9 Booth put Parker to bed and joined me on the couch for a movie.

"Did you tell Rebecca about us when you picked Parker up?"

"Yeah, she was worried that you'd be a bit to cold to be nurturing," I frowned. Noticing my look he quickly continued. "Don't worry Bones, I assured her you loved him."

"I'm not heartless or cold."

"I know you're not."

"No, you don't!" I exclaimed. "Booth I've kept a lot from you; I'm not as inept as you think. I acted that way so I didn't have to show emotions. Booth I am so scared about everything. My parents and brother did more damage than anyone realizes. I had to protect myself. I want kids Seeley. I wanted that big, white wedding that all girls want. But after Pete left me, I shut down even more. I'm sorry I never let you know."

"Temperance, you understand all the pop-culture references I make?"

"I tell you I have been lying to you and all you seem to get is I understand pop-culture. What's wrong with you?"

"Funny. I still love you. Its just going to take a lot to get use to. I mean I don't have to explain things to you. What else don't I know?"

"I like football, and believe it or not I played lacrosse in high school before my parents left. I didn't really start burying myself in books until I was 15."

"You played sports! You like sports!"

"Yes," I laughed as I gave him a soft kiss. "Lets get to bed Booth. I have some things planed for you."

"I don't have to be told twice," he said as he started toward the room.

That night we quietly made passionate love. I knew from this point on I would never just have sex again. I now had a family.

* * *

**like? **

**no serious flames only mild ones to help me do better.  
**


	4. Diner with the inlaw

**Sorry about the long wait. Life got in the way. **

**So for my story lets pretend that Booth did not arrest Max before the wedding.**

**Max may still be arrested later. Im still unsure.**

**Enjoy :]]]  
**

* * *

Four Months Later

"Shit!" I cursed as I threw the third stick onto the bathroom counter. "Oh God, this can not be happening."

Four months ago I married my best friend, confessed my biggest secret, now this. This is so unexpected; how am I going to tell Seeley?

"Bones?" I heard from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"Umm, I'll be right out!" I yelled as I took on last look at what I threw on the counter. Sighing I picked it back up. I slowly took a deep breath and reached for the door. My face, I could only assume, was pale and held a look of horror.

"Tempe what's wrong?" Seeley questioned when I emerged. I didn't speak. I just held my hand out to him to see what I have been staring at for the last ten minuets. My eyes wandered to my hands and his eyes followed mine. A small smile spread upon his face. "Baby, does this mean we're having a baby?"

"Yes," I meekly replied. Before I could register what was happening I was picked up and swung in a circle. "Seeley, no one knows we're married yet. What are we going to do?"

"Tell them!" He exclaimed full of glee.

"What about our partnership, my lies?" I asked. "Seeley, I'm not ready to be separated. I'm not ready for everyone to know."

"Come here," he said as he pulled me into his chest. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity- swaying back and forth with his arms wrapped tightly around me. "Baby, we can't keep any of this a secret for much longer."

"I know, but…"

"No buts. We got to tell everyone."

"Fine," I sighed. "We'll tell our families. I'm not ready to tell anyone from work."

"We don't have long, Temperance."

"I know. Tonight lets have dinner with my dad and tell him. You can call your brother and grandfather whenever you want. I'm going to call Russ after I let my father know." Pausing, I shook my head. "We'll tell Parker this weekend when we take him to the movies."

"O.k. Then we will let our bosses know."

"Seeley…" I warned.

"I want everyone to know that I love you and we are having a baby."

"Seeley…"

"We got to tell them…"

"I know! I know. I just cant, not yet."

I felt a kiss on my forehead and watched as he walked away.

Later that night

"So I called my brother and told him, he didn't seem to care too much," I heard Seeley say from in front of the t.v. "But when I called Pops, why don't we just say I'm in trouble."

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't invited to the wedding, he never met you, he wasn't informed sooner, and because I'm having another child and he doesn't know its mother."

"Oh," was all I managed to say when I heard a knock at my door. I went to the door and opened it.

"Hi dad," I said as my father walked into my apartment.

"Hello sweetheart," he replied then placed a kiss on my cheek. He then noticed Booth. "Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, dad why don't you sit at the table, dinner is done."

"So Tempe why am I here?" My father questioned as he sat down at the table.

"Well Max," Booth started then reached for my hand. "We have something to tell you."

"Finally!"

"Dad, we haven't told you anything yet."

"If you two have to tell me something it has to be that you two finally became a couple."

"Not quite…" Booth started.

"Not quite? Now I'm a bit confused."

"Dad we got married after Angela and Hodgins ran out at there wedding."

"And it took this long to tell me?"

"Max, look, we wanted to know where we stood on this. Only person who knows we are married is Parker."

"You hush! Tempe, I'm your father, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Dad, I'm not used to informing people of my decisions. And don't hush him, I'm the only one who is allowed to."

My dad tried to reply, his mouth opening and closing several times. He just sat quietly glaring at my husband. The tension built up quick and thick. I just can't take this tension. I need to think of something and soon to break it.

"I'm pregnant," blurted out of my mouth.

"You're what!"

"Having Seeley's child."

Booth watched the exchange like it was a tennis match. He was to scared o move or speak.

"You got my daughter pregnant," it was a statement more than a question.

"Sir, we weren't really planning on this baby," stuttered my poor husband. "But I love you daughter and my unborn child. I'll protect them."

"I swear if you hurt my daughter…"

"I know."

Two hours later

"Thank you for dinner Tempe," my father said as he walked out of the door.

Dinner went well after my father threatened to kill my husband. He now seemed excited about becoming a grandfather. Dishes were put away and the table was cleaned and now my father was leaving. I was looking forward to taking a nice long bath and getting in bed with my husband.

"Goodnight dad. Remember I'm going to tell Russ on my own time."

"All right dear."

"Bye Max."

"Booth, take care sweetheart," my dad said as he walked out of the door.

"Let's get ready for bed," I said as I locked the door.

"I thought you'd never say that," Seeley murmured as he followed me into our room.

* * *

**It's longer than the other chapters. I hope you all liked it!**


	5. Authors Note

The wait may be a bit longer than planed. I had half of the chapter wrote up and guess what... my computer died.

I will start writing it again ASAP.

Sorry :[[


End file.
